


Russia, China and Canada

by Jyunsung



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America gets knocked out, America is a jerk, Canada is done with people not recognising him, China is so cool, Confident Canada, Honestly just self comfort fic, Japan-China fight, Op Russia tbh, Other, Poor England and France, Snapped Canada (Hetalia), This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?, oh yeah there's stalin, opium war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyunsung/pseuds/Jyunsung
Summary: Russia has had enough of America poking into his business, China sasses England and Japan, and Canada... well, he gets self-confidence.Alternatively, a comfort fic for my favorite characters. Excluding Prussia. I don't know how to insert him.





	Russia, China and Canada

**Author's Note:**

> Very confusing. Don't read if you have a normal brain.

Canada’s eyebrow twitched as he listened to Germany drone on and on, but he kept a patient smile. Anyways, he was pretty sure even if he had an outburst, no one would notice, much less care. A quick glance at the meeting’s schedule told him the presentation was nearing its end, and sure enough, within a few minutes, Germany closed his speech, and called on Russia to deliver his on his country’s state. The winter country stood and smiled in a lovely manner, picking up his thin stack of papers within his gloved hand and spoke brief greetings softly, all the while smiling, then proceeding to deliver his report in a patient manner. 

“Any questions, da?” Russia smiled kindly with closed eyes, tilting his head. Canada jolted awake, not even realizing he’d fallen asleep, and he nearly jumped when he felt Russia’s eyes on him. When he dared to meet the violet gaze, he found it was one of sympathy and understanding, but before Canada could study him more, Russia’s eyes meandered over to America. Canada leaned forward, propping himself on his elbows, and unintentionally begin glaring at America. He didn’t seem to notice much, busy with Russia’s surely intense lavender gaze. “I’ve got one.” Russia twinkled, and motioned for America to continue, but even without looking at Russia Canada could sense the tenseness of the huge country, and before America could have even asked his question Canada had guessed its contents, his skin crawling in horror. Unfortunately, he was placed on the opposite side of the room from America, something he was usually grateful for but now detested because it meant he couldn’t stop the cutting words that skimmed from America’s lips. 

“What are you gonna do about the destruction Stalin left?” The tone was loose enough, but the words were like knives, embedding themselves into Russia’s soft flesh deeply. The whole gathering of countries collectively gasped, save for Canada, Russia and America. Even the carefree Italian brothers paid attention. Russia must not have expected this either, because though he hadn’t gasped, he blinked, and a look of surprise momentarily overcame his gaze. But it was gone as quickly as it came, a warm smile in contrast to America’s uncharacteristically serious expression. 

“It’s for me to handle, America.” Russia spoke cordially, but the threat was there. America must not have cared, because he pressed further.

“No, we need to know.” The winter country visibly stiffened, and the papers crinkled.

“America, my country’s matter’s are mine to handle. Leave it at that, da?” Canada prayed America would just let it drop, but he should have known better of that headstrong brother of his.

“Russia, we need to know. Accept it or not, your country is a huge threat, and any relations with you at all are even tenser than those between England and France!” The two mentioned countries jolted at the mention of their names. “America, that’s enough!” Germany boomed, a fierce expression clouding his face. “Shut up, Germany, you’re no better!” Germany gaped at America’s outburst, his eye twitching, but he visibly calmed when Veneziano tugged at his hand, sighing resignedly as he sat back down, though he was still on guard. America pointed an accusing finger at Russia. On the outside, he looked merely surprised, but the many nights of Russia stumbling to his doorstep, drunk, and barely supported by a very concerned China taught him that Russia was fighting his inner emotions. “I can’t believe none of you see Russia as a threat! Look at him, he’s huge, and dangerous, and honestly you wanna know what I think? I think he, and his stupid communism should be gotten rid of! We fought together, yeah, but that doesn’t mean that I was happy, you know!”

A resounding thump broke America’s angry speech. A docile looking Russia had his palm flat on the table, yet a serene smile settled on his face, eyes closed, the expression calm and peaceful. Then he opened his eyes, and Canada flinched at the intense expression in them, acknowledging America’s tiny step backwards. Death perched lightly upon Russia, like a little innocent bird; or perhaps Russia was the bird itself. Canada could barely tell, with too many things going on.

“You know, America, you look so much better with your mouth closed.” Russia breathily whispered, but in the ear-shattering silence in the room it was heard loud and clear. “But I suppose you’re still a child. Yes, exactly, still a child, because a grown adult would have the sense not to anger me, or big countries. You behave very poorly. Did you take after England, or Japan? You do remind me of them.” America opened his mouth to throw an angry retort, but before any of them could really register, came a cry of pain and the sharp thud of metal against flesh. Russia’s arm was out, and as he walked towards America, none of the countries daring to make a move, came a brief screech of metal, and Russia’s pipe was back in his hand. He stood there, smiling down at America, who was twitching and curled over on his side, holding his abdomen. When he made a move to get up, Russia raised the pipe again, and with a deft flick of his wrist, used the curved end to hook America’s side to lay him on his back before stabbing into the flesh of his stomach. It would certainly leave bruises. Russia’s expression remained innocent as he waited for America to curl back up, then swung his boot violently and kicked America’s back with a sickening crunch, the beaten-up country flying and hitting the wall with a thud. 

Silence ensued, and even China looked a little surprised. Russia glanced at the Eastern country, then at Canada, apologetically, as Canada shakily nodded. Russia stalked over to America, and picked him up, producing a tissue from his pocket and wiping at the blood dripping from America’s nose and mouth, in such a tender manner it would have been hard to believe Russia himself had caused them. Ignoring the glares America gave him, Russia carried the other blonde by his collar and dropped him into his seat, frowning when America refused to sit properly. Russia repositioned America’s limbs, but still America slouched downwards on the chair. 

“R-Russia…” Germany’s voice quavered. Ah, Canada almost forgot that they were in a meeting, and laughed, earning a few confused glares. He didn’t care, really, pleasantly smiling back at them. Canada looked at China, the Eastern country’s eyes wide with a mix of pride and wonder. Suddenly Canada felt a newfound sensation, and as China looked back at him, he smiled with forgotten confidence. It must have looked silly on him, because China giggled, earning glances from Japan, Korea and Hong Kong. China blinked and smiled kindly at Korea, then skipping Japan entirely and then tilting his head in greeting towards Japan. Canada didn’t miss the slight droop in Japan’s shoulders. “Da?” Canada’s gaze snapped back to Russia. “Yes, Germaniya?” Russia warmly asked. “I th-think you’ve broken his s-spine…” Germany’s voice quavered slightly, concern dancing wild in his eyes. 

“Is that so.” Russia stated, more a statement than a question, smile widening so cruelly that it was like Russia wasn’t even trying to hide it. Strangely, though he felt France shiver beside him, he wasn’t all that scared. “That’s too bad, isn’t it. But it’s not like it’s my problem, is it? He can go cry to big brother England.” England stiffened at the mention of his name, and France grew tense. China laughed, expression darkening. “Please don’t,” He said sweetly. “England might feed him opium, and that wouldn’t do, now would it?” 

The mood instantly drops further, and Canada catches himself smirking at the tenseness of France beside him, and at England slinking down in his seat, trying to make himself smaller. Russia laughs, and heads over to China’s seat, placing his hands on the backrest, as China leans back and crosses his legs grandly, a tiny smirk gracing his lips. Canada feels so proud, all of a sudden, at how China stands up for himself. He’d always felt bad for the great Eastern country whenever he had to submit to England and France. “China, please, I thought we were over this…” England trails off as China tilts his head, opening his eyes innocently as his copper bangs brush over his amber eyes. He looks curiously at England. “Were we?” He asks, opening it for a debate, a debate in which England backs down from. “Where’s your courage now? The courage you used when you forced me to take opium? Did it flee when you lost the war?” He punctuates his sentence with a tinkling crystal laugh. “I suppose I shouldn’t expect anything from you.” England gapes, mouth opening and closing, trying to find a retort, but China has already turned away and ended the conversation. 

Russia blinks, and gasps. His eyes brighten. “You know, China, I remember a saying of yours. The one where you should respect elders and love the young. Do you remember?” Canada perks up, startling France who nearly tumbles out of his seat, as he remembers his, Russia, and China’s language exchanges. “尊老爱小, right?” He recites in slightly off Chinese. China beams at him warmly. Canada ignores the glares he get from America and some other countries he couldn’t be bothered to really remember. “很好! Very good, Canada!” Slowly, China trails his eyes towards Japan, and instantly his muscles twitch and his look hardens. He must harbour much more hate towards Japan than towards England, understandably. 

“Do you want to know something, Japan?” Without waiting for the response that Japan’s fear-frozen body was likely unable to give, China continues. “The moment when I found you in that bamboo grove, I knew you would betray me one day, aru. It’s like I can tell the future, really. So interesting. I did my best to pay attention to you, to steer you towards the right path, but inevitably you still backstabbed me. Aiyah, it had to happen, I don’t blame you. But I wasn’t really surprised, or hurt, like you thought I was, because I’d seen all along you were a lost cause, aru.” China blinks at the stiff look on Japan’s face, and laughs behind his hand, demure-like but cruel. “Haha, you’re really cute when you think you’ve fooled me, you know! Almost as cute as when you were a child. Not really. I can’t be bothered to remember when you were a child, aru.”

China smiles mock kindly at Japan, no doubt something he’d learned from Russia. “You’re so cute when you cry.” Sure enough, Japan’s cheeks glitter.

The scrape of a chair mildly surprises Canada. He doesn’t need to look to know it’s England, because at this point Germany is probably stressing out, and Prussia is probably enjoying the argument, and America is probably out cold and even if he wasn’t he’d be too scared of Russia and China combined to intervene, so the people who can really stand up to China or Russia are mostly gone. He would have heard France’s chair much louder, and Japan’s still sitting there stunned, last he checked. Sure enough, England speaks, albeit a little shakily. “China, Russia, stop. I don’t know what brought this on, but please, stop. Please.”

China looks vaguely amused, and glances at a cordially-smiling Russia. “You could have asked America to stop when he was unfairly insulting Russia, but you didn’t. I’m quite sure America would have listened to you. I’m also quite sure that China must have begged you to stop force-feeding opium to him, but you didn’t listen. You think you’re Europe’s peacemaker? That’s rather amusing, you know, England?” Canada’s heart nearly stops when he realises the voice insulting England is his own, and he wills his expression to remain stoic and still. One glance at Russia’s proud expression, eyes wide with wonder, sends confidence surging through him. “And you’re all jerks for not bothering to remember who I am.” He huffs childishly. He feels a tug on his sleeve. “Canada, what are you doing?!” He looks down to find France glaring at him incredulously. He glares back, swatting the Frenchman’s hand away sharply, earning a hiss. France puts both his arms around Canada’s slim waist, trying desperately to pull him down and back into his seat, and Canada doesn’t know what comes over him, just that it’s an unrivalled and uncharacteristic rage and self-pride that surges through him like a wild animal and suddenly, oh god, his fists are flying through the air and he hears a crunch and France is howling in pain oh god what has Canada done? Canada has punched France in the jaw. Little, ignored Canada has punched France, technically his grandfather because he founded England, and England founded him and America. Canada should be feeling very guilty, but he’s just a tad regretful, and that concerns him a little as he glances at his pale hands. Canada looks up to Russia clapping. “I was wondering when you’d stand up for yourself, Canada! Good job!” The winter country is still smiling.

“Alright, that’s enough. With America out, and Russia, China and Canada acting up, this meeting is in shambles.” Finally, Germany interjects. He throws his hands up resignedly and Prussia chuckles. Canada can’t help but feel a little sorry for what Germany has to deal with. “We’re not going to get anything done even if I call a five-hour break, so everyone go back and we’ll reassemble in three days. Someone please call an ambulance for America. Veneziano, can you get an ice pack for me? I think my head is going to blow.” 

Russia, China and Canada leave the meeting rather grandly.

**Author's Note:**

> 尊老爱小= A Chinese phrase meaning to respect the elders and love the young. Was brought up because Japan attacked China, not respecting his elder, even though China loved Japan, the young.  
> 很好= Very good.


End file.
